


Скоро рожать

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [41]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, fatphobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Эзра расстроен и Колин его успокаивает





	Скоро рожать

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Колянка про грубого матерящегося ирландца и ёбнутого человека-ковра. НЦ-стольконеживут, стаффинг, фэтфобия, ПАСХАЛОЧКИ, акробаты

— Колин, — Эзра потеребил пушистые завитки, украшающие его грудь, — за что ты так со мной? Если ты ещё раз назовёшь меня жирным, я уйду, просто уйду.

В последнее время Эзра стал настолько чувствительным, что расстраивался от любой малости. Но и радовался — тоже; Колин отлично выучил все способы поднять ему настроение. Однако список того, что могло Эзру внезапно обидеть, был значительно длиннее и всё рос.

— Вконец охуел?! Уйдёт он… Я сделал комплимент твоей ебабельной заднице, но ты посмотри на себя — кожа и кости. Пиздец какой, Эзра, немедленно ешь!

Возлюбленный, несмотря на все заёбы, муж выковырял из овощей кусочек мяса.

— Ненавижу твоё ирландское рагу. Оно такое вкусное, что невозможно остановиться. Я буквально чувствую, как толстею.

— Это не рагу, милый, это то, что случается, когда ебёшься без презерватива, — ласково напомнил Колин, жадно наблюдая, как ложка погружается в широкий чувственный рот.

Член предсказуемо дёрнулся, и Колин даже мельком пожалел, что уже наполнил Эзру, нафаршировал своей спермой так, что все знакомые завидовали их счастью. Конечно, из-за двойни Эзра сильно выматывался, окончательно отощал; настроение, и в обычном состоянии метавшееся от меланхолии до истерики, теперь вообще пиздец стало, но всё искупал живот — круглый, выпирающий во все стороны, с ярко-розовой веточкой растяжки, идущей от паха до выпуклого пупка. Этот живот постоянно хотелось гладить, облизывать, тереться о него лицом или членом, но Эзра предпочитал, чтобы Колин вообще не замечал его живота. Эзра полагал, что живот делает его некрасивым, уродливым, жирным. Эзра плакал, поняв, что живот мешает ему складывать ноги Колину на плечи и вообще трахаться лицом к лицу.

Пока Колин мечтательно таращился на яркие губы, рагу закончилось, и теперь Эзра вылизывал тарелку, далеко высовывая язык и пачкая себе подбородок. Эзре шло быть испачканным, и он с остервенением пачкался во всём, до чего мог дотянуться — в краске, в пене, в соусе, в сперме Колина… От мыслей о животе Эзры и о том, как хорошо было бы размазать по нему сперму тонкой белёсой плёночкой, член Колина окончательно затвердел.

— В койку, — отрывисто бросил он, вытягивая Эзру из-за стола за мосластое запястье.

Тот охнул, неловко, из-за распирающей задницу пробки, поднялся и позеленел.

— Кажется, я опять объелся, — Эзра икнул. — В меня уже ни с какой стороны не войдёт.

— Ещё как войдёт, — зашептал ему на ухо Колин, притянув к себе. — Помнишь, в последний раз я так растянул твою задницу, что вошли обе моих ладони? Ты такой гибкий и податливый, что просто удивительно, как тебя до сих пор не выкрал никакой бродячий цирк. Лайла не в счёт, она всегда возвращает тебя в мою постель.

Эзра вспыхнул румянцем и задышал глубже.

— Я хочу… — начал он, развернувшись и шало глядя Колину в глаза.

— Расскажи, мой сладкий. Расскажи, чего хочет моя любимая сучка от папочки.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня растянул сильнее, чтобы засунул в меня кулак и член одновременно и дрочил внутри меня. Чтобы ты кончил в меня и снова заткнул пробкой, как в те времена, когда мы только начали пытаться забеременеть.

С каждой следующей фразой Колин всё острее понимал, за что влюбился в этого наглого пиздюка и почему до сих пор не застрелился от его заёбов. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он распахнул дверь в спальню, втащил туда эту развратную тварь и аккуратно повалил боком на кровать, задирая уже давно не сходящийся на Эзре халат до самых лопаток.

— Не смотри, — проскулил Эзра, пряча лицо и пытаясь прикрыть живот.

— Да заебал уже! — Колин заломил придерживающую халат руку за спину, широко лизнул яркую молнию растяжки. — У тебя охуенный живот, на тебе нет ни капли лишнего жира. Но даже если вдруг на тебе появятся складочки, я буду любить каждую из них, потому что они — часть тебя.

На протяжении этого монолога Эзра тяжело дышал, во все глаза глядя Колину в лицо. Его член обильно сочился смазкой, пачкая покрывало.

— Правда? — переспросил он непослушными губами.

— Правда. — Колин стянул с него бельё, снова лизнул живот, потянулся за перчатками и смазкой. Эзра под ним застонал, отвёл ногу в сторону, давая лучший доступ к пробке.

Надев перчатки и старательно смазав их и растянутую вокруг основания торчащей в Эзре пробки кожу, Колин потянул за петлю, освобождая дырку. Пробка вышла с тихим влажным чпоком, и Колин тут же заменил её рукой, сложив внутри пальцы в кулак — совсем как Эзра просил. Сам он под фартуком был абсолютно голый — не потому что было жарко, а из-за озверевшего либидо и натирающей в самых непредсказуемых местах одежды. Так что он завернул фартук вбок, зацепил за пояс и пристроился к Эзре, протискиваясь членом сначала в медленно сходящееся вокруг его предплечья отверстие, а затем в собственный кулак, расположившийся поперёк прямой кишки, которой вскоре предстояло стать родовыми путями.

— Ещё! — простонал Эзра, захлёбываясь ощущениями. — Растяни меня шире!

Колин зачерпнул ещё смазки, запустил в дырку два пальца, сильнее оттягивая пульсирующую мышцу. Эзра под ним заскулил, завсхлипывал, нащупал рукой его локоть и вцепился пальцами, судорожно поглаживая.

Сглотнув, Колин задвигал кулаком — сначала осторожно, разрабатывая упругие стенки, а затем всё резче и быстрее, толкаясь бёдрами так, будто хотел полостью забраться Эзре в задницу. Тот срывался со всхлипов и стонов на крики, просил ещё, потом вцепился зубами в подушку и глухо завыл, упершись Колину пяткой в плечо и сжимаясь вокруг кулака. Его сперма выплеснулась на покрывало, несколько капель попали на живот и медленно стекали, оставляя влажные дорожки. Колин двинул рукой последний раз и тоже кончил — настолько глубоко и сильно, что Эзра забеременел бы, если бы ещё не был.

Прежде, чем сперма вытекла из Эзры, Колин вынул из него выжатый член, потом руку, старательно обтерев смесь спермы и смазки о края и заправив её внутрь, и снова заткнул эту сладкую задницу пробкой, придерживая, чтобы не выпала, пока растянутые мышцы не сойдутся плотнее.

— Знаешь, что я люблю больше, чем когда ты во мне? — Голос Эзры хрипел после криков и стонов.

— Что?

— Когда мы друг в друге, — мечтательно вздохнул тот.

Колин прикрыл глаза. После родов у них будет некоторое время, когда Эзра уже стянется до нормального состояния, а Колину будет ещё рано растягиваться, так что они смогут сполна насладиться обоюдным проникновением.

— Я тоже люблю это больше всего, — сказал он и рассеянно погладил собственный плоский ещё живот перепачканной в смазке рукой, с которой так и не снял перчатку.


End file.
